QUESTIONS
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Mereka melayangkan pertanyaan. Sai sepatutnya menjawab. ・ [Harem!Sai] ・ [#Spin Off dari omake 'Purgatory' di akun crossover; Kukuranger]


**Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**A/N** : Hati2 spoiler. Kalau ngga mau efek surprise defisit, mendingan baca komiknya dulu sampe tamat~ ;3

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

**Question 01.**

"_Ahem_, begini Sai. Aku ingin kau berhenti membuat _kotak_." suara menelan ludah, "Kau paham maksudku, kan?"

"Tidak. Lagipula itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan." ada koreksi dari mulut tersangka.

Sinar redup di sebuah ruangan yang hanya memiliki sebuah meja dan lampu sebagai properti tidak membuat Katsuragi Yako lebih rileks. Dia malah duduk tegang di atas kursi lipatnya sekarang, dengan dua tangan berlapis peluh mengatup di depan dada.

"K-kalau begitu…" Yako memutar otak cepat, "Kenapa kau membuat _kotak_?"

"Apa lebih baik segitiga?"

"Jangan! Nanti mirip onigiri!" gadis itu berteriak panik.

"Hmm… bulat?"

"Aku jadi ingin makan mochi atau dango…"

"Memang sudah jam makan siang, ya? Aku ikut lapar."

"Sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu!" sambut Yako bersemangat. Ada liur mengalir bebas dari ambang bibirnya, "Apa makanan kesukaanmu!?"

Sai tersenyum lepas, "Nasi kotak."

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 02.**

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidupku!?"

Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah dalam posisi berdiri. Entah sudah berapa menit dia meledak-ledak setelah mendapatkan ijin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menunjuk sambil melempar afeksi yang sama sekali tidak tertahan.

"Karena kau… KAU! Aku harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk sinting seperti mereka! Detektif betina brengsek dan setan bermuka dua sialan itu…" sebuah tarikan napas, "Karena kau, mereka berhasil membuatku bekerja seperti budak! Kembalikan hidupku seperti semula, brengsek!"

Sayangnya gebrakan kasar Godai Shinobu di kulit meja tidak membuat Sai gentar sama sekali. Sebaliknya, pihak oposisi malah menampilkan wajah datar. Matanya berkedip cepat berulang kali.

"Kau siapa?"

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 03.**

Kenap yang awalnya kosong bersih kini berubah seperti kapal pecah. Variasi aksesoris serta _parts_ berukuran mini dengan bahan dasar plastik tumpah ruah menutupi permukaannya.

"Kau suka _gunpla_? Aku sangat suka merakit ini… ini… oh, ini juga! Mereka benar-benar menyenangkan, kau pasti akan ketagihan setelah mencobanya!"

Isshiki Jun menyeringai lebar, sebaliknya Kaito Sai berpikir keras; bagaimana cara membuat _kotak_ dari mainan plastik yang sekarang bertebaran di atas meja beserta dengan pemiliknya.

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 04.**

"Ini lucu menurutku… kita sama-sama penjahat tapi aku harus menginterogasimu…"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Mereka semua hanya manusia yang penasaran, sama sepertiku."

Aya Asia tergelak ringan, "Kau masih menganggap dirimu manusia?"

"Kau lebih senang menyebutku monster?" Sai membalas senyum sang idola.

Sesaat mereka berdua memilih diam, saling memandang seakan bertukar informasi melalui ilmu pikiran. Seperti alaminya, Aya melantunkan sebuah lagu andalan. Beberapa bait kemudian dia mengajak Sai menyanyi bersama, dengan harapan untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam melalui medium kumpulan nada.

"…ada apa?" gadis semampai itu diterpa rasa penasaran ketika melihat Sai tidak menyambut, malah memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya gugup.

"S-sua…"

"…Sai?"

"Suaraku… fals…"

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 05.**

"Aku tidak tertarik bertanya sebenarnya, tapi mereka…" ujung jari Higuchi Yuuya mengarah lurus pada kaca satu arah, properti lain di ruangan selain meja, lampu dan kursi yang masing-masing telah mereka isi, "…memaksaku."

"Ya, cepatlah…" Sai mengangkat kedua kaki, mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas lutut. Sudah merasa bosan.

Yuuya tampak tidak puas, senyumnya menghilang, "Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku tidak mau bertanya?"

Sai tergelincir dari bangku dengan sukses.

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 06.**

Perlu waktu lama bagi Sasazuka Eishi untuk membuka mulutnya lagi kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau membunuh orang tua dan adikku?"

Berbeda situasi dengan Sai. Kalau tidak ingat reputasi, saat ini anak itu ingin sekali salto keliling ruangan. Akhirnya ada juga manusia waras yang bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang benar dalam arti sebenar-benarnya.

Awalnya.

"Tidak tahu." jawab tersangka enteng. Memang itu faktanya.

Karenanya berapakali pun Sasazuka bertanya, yang buron tidak akan pernah berucap lebih dari kemampuan mengingatnya. Kebetulan Sai juga bukan makhluk yang jago mengarang bebas maupun berpikir sulit, alasannya akan stagnan di wilayah alakadarnya.

Perlu diketahui, mereka sudah berada di dalam satu ruangan selama kurang lebih dua dikali enam puluh menit.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kaito Sai…" geram sang detektif.

"Berkaca sana! Kau juga sama saja!"

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Sasazuka naik darah, " KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA DAN ADIKKU?! JAWAB!"

"CUKUP! GANTI PERTANYAANMUUU!"

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 07.**

Karena memang bukan manusia yang dianugerahi tangan dan kaki bahkan mulut, Akane harus pasrah bertanya melalui sebuah buku catatan dan alat tulis. _Tubuh_-nya sendiri terpasang kokoh di sisi notes seperti pembatas buku.

Pertama 一wujud yang hanya berupa kepangan rambut itu berayun ke kiri, kanan, lalu memutar pulpen di ujung balutan dirinya untuk menulis pertanyaan. Sebagai sekretaris kantor detektif yang berpikir cukup kritis, dia cukup yakin kalau kemampuannya mengorek berita tidak kalah dari seorang ahli wawancara.

Sai meraih buku catatan yang baru saja diisi puas oleh Akane. Sejenak hening sebelum helai putihnya sendeng ke samping dipenuhi mimik tanya.

"Tulisanmu jelek…"

Hampir saja Sai mati tercekik kalau tidak ada petugas cekatan segera mengamankan Akane yang kalap.

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 08. **

Seperti sudah sangat lama Usui Naohiro tidak tersenyum lebar layaknya kini.

"Mau apa ini?" poros di antara alis Sai berkerut drastis ketika didudukkan di atas kursi malas dengan kedua tangan terborgol pada sisi-sisinya. Membuat dia gagal beranjak dari tempatnya bertengger.

"Seharusnya aku yang memberi pertanyaan, bukan kau…" lensa kacamata Usui memancarkan sorot misterius.

Segera, tangannya memencet sebuah tombol dan layar besar terkembang di salah satu dinding. Menampilkan musik membosankan, judul sekilas, kemudian orang-orang yang berbaris tertib sebelum kemudian makan dengan rapi, dan berbicara dengan teratur seperti robot.

"Tunggu! A-apa ini?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau yang seharusnya bertanya…" sang kepala polisi menaikkan volume tontonan hingga level maksimal, "Aku harap setelah menonton video spesial tentang etika dan perilaku kurang lebih dua belas jam, kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia sopan yang tahu tatakrama dalam bermasyarakat."

Wajah Sai berubah pucat. Mengimbangi warna rambutnya sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang pertanyaanku. Apa kau siap?"

"BERHENTIIIII!"

* * *

.

* * *

**Question 9.**

"Sudah mau pulang, Sai?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Imina一atau Ai, sebutan khalayak umum untuknya一yang terlihat lebih muda lepas kendali, "TENTU SAJA! MEREKA SEMUA MEMBUATKU GILA! CEPAT BAWA AKU PERGI DARI SINIII!"

Dengan ini, jelas sekali bahwa _endurance_ merupakan salah satu kelemahan besar seorang Kaito Sai. Bisa dibuktikan dengan sosok kurus yang sekarang sibuk berlari keluar ruangan sambil menangis heboh. Diikuti Ai berjalan santai di belakangnya, bersiap menerbangkan helikopter untuk meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

Sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain harus ditunda sampai _Kaibutsu Gotou Xi_ bisa ditangkap kembali.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Entah kenapa demen banget nyiksa Sai. Makhluk ini walau sadis tapi ucul banget soalnya :DDD  
(Maaf ya Sai, bentuk aslimu yg cewe ngga menarik. Lebih kiyut dan manis versi cowo… #jujur)

* * *

**OMAKE**

.

**Question 10.**

Sementara Nōgami Neuro yang menjadi pelaku utama penyelenggara masih menunjukkan wajah polos tanpa dosa melihat sang korban melarikan diri diiringi tangis khas anak kecil. Kontras dengan perutnya yang sakit menahan tawa.

"Sai kenapa?"

**(The Real) END**

* * *

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
